


Art for "only way to be sure"

by mific



Category: Aliens (1986), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, Digital Art, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Space Marines, teenwolf_xbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and his werewolf squad are sent to a far-flung planet where the colonists have dropped out of contact.<br/>Art for Kellifer_fic's Teen Wolf/Aliens crossover story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "only way to be sure"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [only way to be sure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779524) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



> Created for the 2013 Teen Wolf Crossover Big Bang. Werewolves and Aliens - who could resist? Certainly not me! These were a ton of fun to do, for a very gripping and badass story. Marines in space! The illustrations are in the order of the scenes in the fic. Blended digital art.

 

What the Hell?

 

 

Don't Shoot Your Dick Off

 

 

Alien vs Monster

 


End file.
